Framing requires a great deal of precision and accuracy. The present invention features a tape system for framing. The tape system may help to ensure frame pieces (e.g., wood, metal joist rafters, etc.) are assembled appropriately and exactly. Without wishing to limit the present invention to any theory or mechanism, it is believed that the tape system of the present invention is advantageous because it can help a user save time and avoid layout mistakes.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.